one_day_at_a_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
Season 4 is the fourth season of One Day at a Time. Information One Day at a Time is a hilarious and heartfelt comedy that follows three generations of a Cuban-American family navigating the ups and downs of life. Netflix cancellation, move to basic cable and Pop On March 14, 2019, Netflix announced that the series had been cancelled after three seasons. After the cancellation announcement, executive producers Gloria Calderón Kellett and Mike Royce began the search to the find the series a potential new home on another streaming service or network. All the while fans of the series began a campaign using the hashtag #SaveODAAT in hope of getting the series revived. Not long after the announcement, the show's producing studio Sony Pictures Television entered in talks with CBS in hopes of a revival for the series to air to the network's streaming service CBS All Access. A clause in Netflix's contract with SPT however prevents another streaming provider from carrying new episodes of the series for a period of two to three years, excluding traditional cable or broadcast networks. This complicated any agreement which used that avenue to continue the series. On June 27, 2019, it was announced that Sony Pictures Television and CBS Corporation came to terms to continue the series for a fourth season of 13 episodes, which will air on CBS's Pop network in 2020. CBS also acquired traditional syndication rights, allowing it to share the previous three seasons with Netflix and air them as part of the schedules of not only Pop, but the CBS Television Network to build buzz for the new season. Episodes *Episode 1, coming March 24, 2020 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 *Episode 6 *Episode 7 *Episode 8 *Episode 9 *Episode 10 *Episode 11 *Episode 12 *Episode 13 Cast * Penelope Alvarez played by Justina Machado * Lydia Riera played by Rita Moreno * Elena Alvarez played by Isabella Gomez * Schneider played by Todd Grinnell * Doctor Berkowitz played by Stephen Tobolowsky * Alex Alvarez played By Marcel Ruiz Producers *Gloria Calderón Kellett *Mike Royce *Michael Garcia *Brent Miller Trivia *Show writer Gloria Calderón Kellett tweeted on September 14, 2019 the days that each episode would be filmed. Film dates are subject to change. Thirteen dates were mentioned, confirming that like previous Seasons, there will be thirteen episodes. Air dates are still unconfirmed. https://twitter.com/everythingloria/status/1172955166426812416?s=21 **Episode 1 is to be filmed January 28, 2020. **Episode 2 is to be filmed February 4, 2020. **Episode 3 is to be filmed February 11 2020. **Episode 4 is to be filmed February 25, 2020. **Episode 5 is to be filmed March 3, 2020. **Episode 6 is to be filmed March 10, 2020. **Episode 7 is to be filmed March 24 2020. **Episode 8 is to be filmed March 31, 2020. **Episode 9 is to be filmed April 7, 2020. **Episode 10 is to be filmed April 21, 2020. **Episode 11 is to be filmed April 28, 2020. **Episode 12 is to be filmed May 5, 2020. **Episode 13 is to be filmed May 12, 2020. References Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Seasons